


Please Remember

by wolfpawn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, assumed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an "Imagine Loki" prompt on Tumblr. </p><p>Imagine you and Loki being in the places of Steve and Bucky; you are captured by the enemy, who wipe your memory. Loki believes you dead and grieves, but then you reappear before him, only to not recognize him at all and to attack him at the command of the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember

It had been the catalyst for everything. The bringing of the frost giants to Asgard and delaying Thor’s coronation had been because the golden prince had proven he was not a good enough leader that day, he was unable to see the overall results of his actions. Trying to kill Thor was when the anger had blinded him. And the fighting on the Bifrost was because Loki had become envious that Thor had gotten everything that he had lost. Falling into the endless abyss he felt seemed almost ironically fitting, but also he was more than happy for it all to end, perhaps in Valhalla, you would be together once more. The attack on Midgard had allowed him to forget the pain, to make Thor’s precious mortal suffer, and in turn make Thor suffer. It allowed the hate and anger to consume him so that he did not have to deal with grief and loss like that again.  
Loki had long accepted you were dead, it was impossible for it to be otherwise. He had watched in absolute horror, along with Thor, Sif, and The Warriors Three as you fell with collapsing rock and the fire beast down to the molten pit below as a result of a lightning strike Thor had called forth with Mjolnir, the prince not seeing you on the bridge with the beast. You had been able to use your sword to pierce the rock on the side of the pit, but the large spiked tail of the beast, as well as falling rock, collided with you, causing you to fall once more to your death before he had been able to use his seidr to save you. The image of you as you fell haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That was what made what he was looking at at that very moment all the more difficult to process. Only feet away, panting from exertion but more than ready to continue fighting you stood, knife in hand, eyes cold, and your stance almost animalistic.

It had been solely by chance that he had grabbed the hood of the Midgardian clothing you were wearing as he fell to the floor, your hair was longer than it had been the last time he had seen you, but still tied in the same fashion, braids keeping it off your face as you fought. The moment he realised it was you, the will to fight dissipated from his being.

He watched disbelievingly as you began to walk forward slowly, head slightly cocked to the side in interest as to why your enemy had ceased fighting though he seemed uninjured. The knife swirled around as your made it dance between your fingers, before gripping its handle tightly in your fist, your eyes trying to assess where in the leather and metal armour looked the least bit penetrable.

He rose to his feet, his hands held up to show he was not going to attack. “You do not remember me, do you?” He asked sadly. You paused while still out of range of an attack to look at him.

“You are my assignment. Thanos wants your death for your failure to capture Midgard, I was told to carry out your sentence, which is all that matters to me.” You growled lowly.

“Thanos sent you? How did you find yourself near him?” He asked fearfully before shaking his head and getting back to the point he was trying to make. “No, it is I Loki.”

“I care not for your name. I will only be satisfied with your death.” You stated coldly.

“You fell to your death in Muspelheim. I saw you fall.” Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought once more of that day.

“I am clearly not dead, how can I be when I am standing here in front of you. You have the wrong person.” You walk forward once more, determined to complete the job before being punished for taking too long.

“I will not fight you.” He stated.

“It matters little to me, though this way it will save time. I will make it swift as your reward.”

“You have to remember me, please.” He pleaded. “Please sweetheart.”

You paused. “What did you call me?”

Loki was almost fearfully hoping he was getting through to you. “I called you sweetheart. I have called you that for years. I started by calling you my dear but you told me you hated it because your father used to call your mother that when they argued.”

You shook your head for a moment, trying to think clearly again, your mind became somewhat foggy. You came from nothing, you had no family, you merely existed. “Enough.”

“We have known each other all of our lives. We were betrothed since we were infants, but I lost you, please my love, please remember.” he begged.

“SILENCE!” you shouted. You could not listen to the lies. The Other and Thanos had warned you of his lies, he was called the God of Lies, the Silvertongue, you could not believe anything he said. You stood over him, knife in hand, about to strike.

Loki looked up, his eyes portraying his heartbreak. It was the cruellest death possible, to see you alive after the torture of trying to come to terms and finally accepting with your death, then for you to not remember him, only for you to be the one to kill him. Odin would commend the one who thought of such a plan. “I will not fight you. I watched you die once; I will not see it again.”

It made your mind hurt almost as much as when Thanos had you whipped you until you could no longer breathe. You found yourself wishing he never spoke at all. “It matters not, you must die.”

“Please sweetheart, you don’t need to do this. I can help you; we can try and help you to remember. Even if you do not want my love anymore, I want to help you. I have to make amends for everything, I should have been faster. I should have saved you. I failed you. I’m so sorry.” Loki looked at you with tear filled eyes, realising immediately his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

“I have to kill you. You are my assignment. Thanos…” There was no reason to explain, yet you found yourself doing so anyway.

“It’s alright, I understand. I know what he would have done to you.” He was too heartbroken to even care what his words would mean for him and his demise. “I love you so much sweetheart, never doubt that. I have done many terrible things, said many terrible lies, but the one thing I could never lie about is my love for you. I will wait eagerly for you in Valhalla.”

You raised the knife, aiming for the unprotected back of his neck, his submissive posture allowing easy access to it. An odd noise distracted you for a moment; you turned just long enough to see a hammer collide with your raised arm before being hurled through the air by an odd blue blast. The one you had previously been fighting roared for the others who just arrived to cease. In mere moments he was in front of you shielding you from further attack. Your arm was broken and your chest hurt, but you still had your mission. Pain was nothing new, it was a constant, and you learnt to live with it. You felt around your pockets for another weapon but found none. A glint in the top of his boot told you that he had a blade concealed there. You lunged forward unsteadily and grabbed it; sure enough it was a dagger. Loki swung around on feeling you remove the dagger, and stomped his boot into your chest right where the blue blast had struck it less than a minute before, sending you falling backwards and before you could right yourself, he stood on your broken arm and used the pain as a distraction to kick the dagger out of the other hand. The pain was excruciating but you merely grimaced, not wanting to show weakness. Again he pleaded with the others to not harm you, you glared at him as he continued to stand on you. 

One that was even taller than him, who was wielding the hammer that had broken your arm, came over with wearing a face that displayed equal parts disbelief and torture. He just stared at you, looking at you as though you were about to disappear into a wisp. “How? How can this be?” his voice was barely above a whisper. He too turned and told the others present not to attack. With both of the large men’s attentions elsewhere, you seized the opportunity to strike again.

Your legs were free so you kicked the blonde in the back of the knees. Though it had been your plan to make him fall, the direction in which he fell was not something you could have foreseen. He landed on you heavily. His thick hair covered skull collided with yours. You blacked out as soon as he hit you.

You awoke with a throbbing pulsing sensation in your head, but with no pain. The feel of strong straps on your arms, wrists, legs and feet told you that you were well restrained. The bright lights and the stench of bleach made you think you had been captured again by Thanos’s men. A sigh of acceptance left you as you thought of the punishments you would now have to endure for your failure, you knew you would be lucky if you were allowed keep your now broken arm.

It was then you realised that that too no longer ached. Looking down you realised it was well set and wrapped tightly, there was no way you had been recaptured. Refusing to move your head for fear of electrocution, the usual form of punishment for such an act, you looked around using only your eyes. Your eyes widened when you saw your mark sitting next to the trolley bed you were restrained on.

You fought to free yourself, normally leather and such materials proved no match for your superior strength, but this time, you could not even cause them to move. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself again. When you settle properly, I will remove the spell.” He explained in a kind voice.

“Spell?” you were sure you misheard.

“What happened to you sweetheart? Your body is littered in more scars from the past decade than in the past three centuries of battles that we have fought together.”

“Three centuries?” you know then why you had been forewarned of his lies, he was clearly mad.

“Have you ever withstood things you should not have survived? Wounds that you have used to kill others only scratch you? Have you noticed that while those around you age, you remain the same?” the blonde hammer wielder asked. You noticed him at the foot of the bed. “You are Asgardian, like us. Your lifespan is more like five thousand years, not the eighty of humans.” 

“Please darling, you have to believe us. We know each other since infancy.” The dark haired liar pleaded. You curled one side of your lip in contempt. It did not escape his notice and he smiled hopefully. “Let me guess, you do not like being called darling, you never have.”

“It means….” You began, slightly scared that he seemed to know you so well.

“Favourite minion, yes, I know.” He smiled lovingly. “The day you found that out, you made me promise on pain of a gelding by your sword, never to call you that again.” His smile became slightly sad as he recalled the memory fondly.

You glared at him. “How do you know these things? How are you able to get into my head, into my dreams?” It disturbed you no end that he was able to tell you of the images you pretended you were not visited by at night. The faces were always blurred, but they seemed so familiar all the times, the same voices, the same environs.

“They are not dreams, they are recollections of your past.” The liar stated. “We know you over a thousand years; we have shared so many experiences.” You just stared at him disbelievingly.

“Loki, she may never remember, and if she does, you cannot guarantee she will ever be the same. You must accept that.” The hammer wielder said sadly.

“I have to hope Thor. All that she was, her caring, her kindness, her love, it has to be there somewhere still. So much of me died with her that day too. All that was good in me plummeted into that pit with her.” Tears filled his emerald eyes.

 

“Look at what you have done brother.” The one called Thor stated, the mark, Loki scoffed. “After the Midgard, chitauri incident I mean. You helped save Midgard, in fact all nine realms, you shielded Jane, you blocked her from being sucked into that vortex, risking yourself, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for her, then you did it moments later for me. Loki not all the good in you died that day, and neither did she.”

“I could not have you lose everything I lost. No one should ever have to feel that pain.”

You just listened. Either the men were acting very convincingly, or there was truth in what they were saying. The talk of a pit starting you thinking again, it seemed so familiar. You often woke after nightmares of falling into a pit of… “Fire. The pit of fire.” You were speaking to yourself, but the men stared at you, both too scared to speak. “The spiked tailed beast and a pit of fire. Falling.”

Loki looked at Thor. “She will remember.” He was unsure if he was trying to convince himself or Thor.

“I hope so brother, for both of you.” Thor did not share his optimism.


End file.
